Por ti Naruto-kun
by mialovers
Summary: La historia comenzar después de la guerra , Sasuke volvió a Konoha , Sakura se le declara pero este lo rechaza cpn el corazpn rotos sakura va en busca de Naruto , que planea declararse a cierta ojiperla y formar una vida con ella pero Sakura se lo impide , Hinata y Naruto viven una vida secreta como amantes , ella es desterrada para salvarlo / NaruHina o GaarHina léanlo y disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia en nueva espero que la disfruten así que a que tienen, en caso a las otras historia poco a poco las voy a ir implementado así que no se preocupen.

Capítulo I : Protegerte

Ya la guerra había terminado, todo estaba felices por eso peor también la muerte de los caídos , Sasuke regresos a la aldea, eso alegro mucho a Naruto y lo preocupo , porque sabía que perdería la oportunidad de estar con Sakura , pero para Sakura también le alegará que su amor de infancia estará allí , en Konoha y lo conquistaría .

Tsunade, murió en la batalla sí que los consejeros pensaron que Naruto sería demasiado joven para tomar el mando ,así que proporcionado a Kakashi era el indicado para el puesto pero este propuso que sería mejor que Naruto tomara cuando a la mayoría de edad , eso será a los 18 años .

Para eso paso ya dos años , pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas las cosas se estaba complicado más cuando , faltaban ya una semana para que Naruto cumpliera los 18 años . en secreto estaba la relación entre Hinata y Naruto , al decir verdad solo eran amantes porque él está con Sakura .

Estando ahí solo los dos, en la poca iluminada habitación, se miraban fijamente mientras que sus manos se encontraban juntas, disfrutando del contacto y de las caricias que comenzaban a surgir e en el departamento del rubio los dos jóvenes amantes.

-Mi amor- fue lo que le susurró al oído, comenzó a besarla nuevamente, le acarició los hombros, y respiró su perfume, sus manos se posaron en los senos de ella y un gemido salió de los labios de ambos, no sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, que los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama, el encima de ella, los dos completamente desnudos, la lengua de Naruto se paseaba por todo el cuerpo de Hinata, los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, las manos de él acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la peliazul, las caricias se intensificaban, Naruto pudo notar que Hinata estaba en su punto máximo-

-Te amo Hinata no me importa que me…. hayas comprometido con Sakura , no me importa, porque.. yo solo te amo a ti ….. eres mi razón de ser la luz de mi vida…..Te amo sé que tú me amas y serás mía Hinata…. Solo mia- dijo entre gemidos y besos.

-Naruto-kun yo…-ella estaba sorprendía y sonrojada por todo lo que está sucediendo , ya era la segunda vez que ella se entregaba a su rubio , la primera fue la más apasionada fue dolorosa pero esta fue más s especial ¿Por qué? …después que fuera proclamado Hokage daria marcha atrás su compromiso con la pelirrosa- Yoo….

-No digas nada mi amor-

-Naruto , por favor…-le dijo al sentir que esta sintió un poco brusco con ella.

-Te amo… no te preocupes…..- le acarició sus bien torneadas piernas, se excitó más cuando toco la parte más íntima de ella y pudo notar que estaba extremadamente excitada, sus pechos los devoraba con gran necesidad, la besaba apasionadamente, ella tímidamente lo tocaba, Naruto guió la mano de la chica hacia su miembro y un gemido de placer lo invadió al sentir las manos de ella en su "amigo", estaba a punto de explotar pero se controló, quería sentirla y tenerla, el rubio se colocó y dirigió su virilidad hacia la parte más íntima de ella, la penetró lentamente y los dos comenzaron una danza en la que solo ellos podían seguir, los besos decían lo que las palabras no podía, las manos de él tocaban los senos de Hinata, los besaba y succionaba, beso cada parte del cuerpo de ella, aquella mujer lo volvía loco, llegaron los dos juntos al clímax de ese hermoso acto, los dos estaban extasiados, Naruto besaba el rostro de Hinata , y sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo desnudo de aquella su amada peliazul que estaba a lado suyo, sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con ella y que en algún momento debía de irse. después de 2 minutos su respiraciones e normalizaron

-AHHH-suspiro el rubio al sentir el cuerpo que Hinata en sima de él- ¡Eso fue maravilloso!.

-Si- le contestó tímidamente acariciando su pecho – Te amo Naruto-kun

-Yo también te amo Hinata –chan..-pero antes que se dieran un beso más puerta del cuarto de rubio se abrió estrepitosa mente , los dos amando solo atinaron en cubrirse con la sabana que se encontraba allí .

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí…?- dijo un el conejero de Konoha se adentró al cuarto donde estaban los jóvenes amantes junto con Kakashi , Sakura que se veía llorando junto a ella Sasuke y por último se adentró Hiashi Hyuuga - ¿Cómo es posible..?- los dos jóvenes, estaba muy sorprendidos.

-¡Hinata...! – vio la miro la escena de su hija y el futuro Hokage en la cama los dos desnudos solo una sábana protegiendo sus cuerpos desnudos - ¿Qué ..Hiciste ?.

-Padre…Yo-su voz temblaba igual que el resto de su cuerpo , estaba muy asustada al ver la cara de desilusión de su padre y también del resto que se encontraba allí .

-Naruto…-sollozo Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke la miraba como lloraba pero ellos , pensaron que solo estaban fingiendo.- ¿Cómo pudiste.. ? Hacerme esto- tapándose su rostro con ambas manos – Hinata… cómo pudiste ..

-Sakura- dijo el rubio tratándose parase y dar un explicación a todos los que los descubrieron pero como estaba desnudo no pudo hace casi nada.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto hacer esto Hinata? Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida? ¡Has deshonrado a tu Clan y a tu familia!- Hinata se estremeció al escuchar las palabra de su padre solo atino a faja la cabeza para que no viera los ojos de su progenitor y vio claramente que las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos llenos de tristeza y desilusión – ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida?

-Hiashi-sama ..tiene que tomarlo con calma – intervino Kakashi al ver a su discípulo mentido en un problema grande – Sasuke, llévate a Sakura de aquí – le ordeno al portador de Sharingan – Después hablare contigo Sakura…-le dijo mientras que el azabache se la llevara dejos de esa habitación .

- No puedo ¿Creerlo?- dijo el consejero horrorizado - La inmoralidad llego a Konoha – pasando manos sobre s canos cabello ante se señalar a la pareja – Esto… es un desacato a todos principios …que ten inculcaron en estos dos años para convertirte en Hokage….Eh… Naruto…traicionar a su a tu prometidita..

-Yo.. no ¿quiera lastimar así a Sakura.. ? – dejando a Hinata recostada se enteraba en Shock no podría mover ningún musculo solo lloraba – Yo no amor a Sakura..- le dijo eso dejo sorprendido a todos los presente , se levantó tomo su pantalón se lo puso para ver enfrentar a los dos hombres que los estaba atacando - Kakashi-sensei , me enseño a que cuando los problemas se te dificulten tienes que enfrentarlo con valor y perseverancia – comenzó a caminar a donde esta ellos - ¡Aquí estoy .. para enfrentarlos !.

-Naruto Kamikaze… has deshonrado a los hokages anteriores con tu inmoralidad – dijo en consejero con sarcasmo y desdén – ¿Cómo te atreves hacer eso? A días de convertirte en el nuevo Hokage .. has hecho algo imperdonable. Al verte involucrado por esta mujer del clan Hyuuga – miro a la peliazul con repulsión – A esta mujer tan.. fa- no pudo decir nada la palabra un golpe hizo caer al anciano concejal -

-¡Padre.!-exclamo Hinata, ella vio cómo su propio padre golpeo al consejero que la están insultado, eso impresiono a Naruto y Kakashi al ver como el jefe del can Hyuuga defendía a su hija , tras esa mascara de fría y calculadora se encontraba un hombre un hombre que defendía a capa y espada - ¿Pero qué hiciste ..?

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Agredir a un consejero HIASHI – dijo en viejo indignado por la actitud del jefe del clan – Sabes… lo que significa agredir a un consejero ¡Señor Hyuuga !

-Lo sé perfectamente – dijo con autoridad y por un momento titubear y lleno de tranquilidad – Yo me encargare del destino de mi Hija… Así que… - hizo un pausa - ¿Con su permiso?- dicho eso se fue de allí dejando a su hija y a Naruto sin habla Y al anciano del consejo sorprendido.

-Así…¿Qué Hiashi se encargara? De la vergüenza que siempre ha sido su hija – se levantó el anciano concejal el rubio quiera arremeter contra el anciano pero el peliplateado lo detuvo – Sera mejor que nosotros tomento los asunto no Kakashi –el solo asistió con la cabeza – Nos vemos …-saliendo de allí

-Naruto… - mirado al rubio directamente a los ojos – Vístete – desvió la mirada hacia la chica que estaba cubierta por una sabana – Tu también Hinata- los espero en la torres Hokage

-Hai- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

La tensión se sentía en el aire , los dos jóvenes no se dieron ninguna palabra, sabía que estaban en problemas , Hinata le esperaba un prominente destierro por la falta que cometió al verse involucrada con un hombre comprometido , por su parte Naruto estaba consternado no sabía qué hacer , él amaba a Sakura pero ese sentimiento se fue hace mucho hace no más de 1 año que se terminó la guerra él quería declarase su amor a Hinata pero esa misma tarde pero Sakura se le cruzo el su camino y se le declaro su amor estaba tan afligida y dolida por qué Sasuke le rechazo su corazón eso fue el secreto de Sakura (esa parte la contare después ) Estaba asustado pensó que el puesto de Hokage de iba ser quitado pero , ya no le importada si no le dejan estar son su verdadero amor , así que ya estaba pensado en lo que tenía que decir.

Allí frente a la pareja estaba la torre Hokage , y dentro de ella en una de las habitaciones se encontraba los ancianos consejero , Kakashi y el clan Hyuuga discutiendo sobre el destino de los dos chicos .

-¡PERO !¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE ?- dijo furioso Hiroky uno de los ancianos de Clan Hyuuga molesto por lo que le acababan de informar- LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN REVOLCÁNDOSE CON EL FUTURO HOKAGE

- Si… no les parece inaudito

-Tal vez pero esos chicos se aman- dijo en la defensa de los mucha Kakashi – Personalmente conozco a Naruto es un chico responsable y lleno de principios…

- Si… principios – contestó indignada la anciana - ¿Qué se revuelca con el que pronto será Hokage? y además está comprometido con Sakura Haruno…pobrecita

-AAA-suspiro Kakashi al parecer no entendía lo que estaban diciendo – Bueno dentaremos que discutir sobre lo que vamos hacer, yo como Hokage pienso que debemos perdonarlo no hemos hecho nada mala para castigarlo de esta manera – agregó el peliplateado – Lo mismo para Hinata .. como sabes ella es de la familia principal así…

-NO se meta en los asuntos del Clan Hokage- agrego Kut otro anciano - ¿Qué vamos hacer Hiashi ? – miro a padre de la heredera que meditabundo, no sabía que hacer amaba mucho a sus hijas , amaba a Hinata ella era su razón de ser , se parecía mucho a su madre eran idénticas cuando murió se propuso proteger a su hijas al costo de su propia vida- Hiashi…

-Bueno..-en eso tocaron la puerta de la sala de reuniones -

-Pasen ..-dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo a Hiashi – A… Naruto ..Hinata pasen ..-los dos jóvenes estaba a punto de entrar cuando

-Solo Hinata- intervino Hiashi – Solo ella…-mirando a la joven

-Está bien..- sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del rubio – Voy a estar bien…..- le susurro – el solo movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, miro como su mando salía de la sala.

-Hinata Hyuuga – dijo con firmeza su padre - ¡Dime! ¿Por qué hacer esto a tu clan ?

-Padre… - levanto la mirada hacia este sentía que su piernas temblaban quería salir corriendo de allí pero no podía – Yo…- bajo la mirada para no ver fría expresión de su padre, - Es que yo…

-NO vas a decir nada en tu defensa- dijo la anciana consejera - Sera…mejor que destituyamos a Naruto de puesto de Hokage

-No….- grito la ojiperla , no quería ver sufrir a su amando rubio sabía , que era su sueño y ella no podría hacerlo sufrir de esa manera solo por su culpa - Matéenme a mi….si eso es lo que quiere el consejo del clan Hyuuga – sollozo tocándose su corazón- pero no le arrebaten el sueño que siempre , tuvo de niño a Naruto-kun aaaa- sus lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de porcelana - Si para protegerlo …tengo me morir …lo hare ese es mi camino que elijo como Ninja..asi- Hinata no pudo continuar su frase , cuando sintió un golpe en su estómago su padre le había golpeado para que no diera nada mas – antes que cayera su padre la cargo .

-Ko- dijo único miembro joven del clan – lleva a Hinata la mansión y déjala en su habitación

-Hai- la tomo y salió por una de las ventanas de allí.

- Pero ante. Hokage-sama ¿creo que sería prudente que el dijera su veredicto a Naruto? Pero en su oficina …Nosotros decidiéramos el futuro de Hinata .. no es ancianos del Clan Hyuuga – ellos solo dieron que si .

-Está bien como diga …-mirando con determinación – Muy …bien yo creo que como Naruto no esta casa aun – mirado a los dos ancianos – Serias mejor que ….lo perdonáramos ..

Pero...– Intento rebatir los anciano

-Sin embargo .. esta es mi decisión así que será mejor que se callen de una vez y se larguen de aquí – les ordeno de a los anciano antes de salir para ver a Naruto .

-Kakashi- sensei- dijo el rubio al ver salir a su maestro - ¿Qué paso ?- se mostró preocupado que habrá decidido - ¿Cómo esta Hinata ?

- Bueno Naruto..- miro la cara de preocupación de su alumno – eso lo decidida su clan así que mejor vayamos a mi oficina para que te cuente lo sucedido .

Esta ya termine el Catulo esperó que lo disfruten …. Cometario Rewe.. bye se cuidan

Capitulo II Adiós Naruto-kun


	2. Carta para Naruto

**Capitulo II Adiós Naruto-kun **

Kakashi mantenía su distancia del rubio , en su mente analizaba la situación , pero conocía a Naruto no sabía lo impulsivo que , Hinata ya había decidido su destino , se sentía más al no hacer nada para evitar la tragedia que se venía , pero lo más sensato para el Naruto era dejar las cosas como están .

Llegaron a la oficina que Hokage , el peliblanco fue a sentarse en su escritorio mientras que Naruto solo le veía sabia quera malo , pensó que su sueños de convertiré en Hokage ya no se cumplirían pero si estaba con su Hinata sería suficiente para poder vivir en paz .

-Naruto Namikaze – dijo Kakashi-Sabes que estas involucrado en algo serio , yo como Hokage .

-Si…ya se no ¿Qué me dirá? Kakashi –sensei- lo interrumpió - ¿Qué el puesto de Hokage ? Ya no es mío .. así ¿Qué va no se preocupe? Me iré de la aldea junto con Hinata-chan ya que a esta alturas su clan ya la abran expulsado .

-¡Te equivocas! Naruto – le respondió Kakashi muy calmadamente- Tu puesto como Hokage sigue en pie , solo que la cosas ya no son las mismas.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

- No perderás tu puesto como Hokage si te casas inmediatamente con Sakura Haruno- esas palabras estremecieron a Naruto, estaba en Shock no podía creer lo que había escuchado.- Hinata ..lo hizo por ti , ella se sacrificara por ti

-¿Qué..? ella no pudo decir eso- su corazón estaba paralizado , no podía creer lo que sentía , ella sabía que su gran sueño era convertiré en Hokage , ella su amada Hinata se sacrificó para que sus sueños que hagan realidad – Tengo ..¿Qué hablar con ella ?

- Naruto…. Entiende , Hinata lo hizo ..para que esa feliz y no trunque tus sueños …se que la amas – se paró de su asiento para mirar al rubio – Hinata lo hizo por tu bien t el de Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso ?-

- Estuve .. Viendo los reportes médicos de los ninjas esta mañana Sakura ..tiene 2 meses de gestación

- NO…no eso no es verdad

- Naruto … ese niño es tuyo …abandonaras a tu hijo

-Yo me cuidaba..¿con Sakura?- le respondió , puso sus manos en el escritorio – Yo no soy el padre de ese niño.

-Entonces ..¿Por qué Sakura está embarazada? Naruto …si no aceptas la ese niño como tu hijo , estarás en un gran problema como Hokage y tu reputación estará por los suelos.

-No me importa – le consto golpeando el escritorio - ¿Quiero el mismo? Destino que Hinata-chan

-Naruto..aaaa – suspiro cansadamente – Sabes ….Hinata te ama con todo su corazón , ella te amo desde siempre , es por eso que Hinata se sacrificara por ti .. Ella no ¿Quiere que tus sueños ? tus sueños se rompan.

- ¡NOOOO! No es verdad ella no puede hacer eso – de un momento a otro se empezó a sentir cansado temblaba respiraba muy cansadamente y poco a poco se desvanecía – AHHHH NO HINATA – dijo antes de caer al suelo desmayado

- Naruto - grito el peliblanco al ver a su mejor alumno tirado en el piso , Kakashi lo cago en su espalda y lo llevo al hospital para que descansara un poco llamo a Sasuke para que lo cuidara mientras él iba a la misión Hyuuga para ver la situación de Hinata

En la mansión Hyuuga, está debatiendo el destino de la desgracia familia como así le decían algunos miembros de la familia principal a Hinata.

- ¿Qué es lo que vamos a ser ? –dijo Haru uno de los ancianos de la familia principal. ¿Qué clase de Hija estabas criando Hiashi?

- Esa chica siempre trayendo , deshonra a la familia – intervino Hika la tía de Hinata – Es igual que su madre .. también se metió con Hizashi , aun comprometida con su propio hermano

- Mi hermana no era así …. Saben que siempre Hizashi-san considero como una hermana más – expuso Ko muy indignado sabia , que su hermana amaba a Hizashi , pero como ella ya estaba comprometida con su hermano gemelo decidió hacerse a un lado para no perjudicar a la familia secundaria – Mi Hinata-sama es así..

- Se acostó con Naruto Namikaze futuro hokage y prometido de Sakura Haruno – le respondió muy alteradamente su tía- pobre mujer ….la compadezco

- Hiashi , ¿Cómo jefe del Clan ? ¿Qué medidas tomaras para vergüenzas de tu hija? – Hiashi estaba sentado escuchando los argumentos de los ancianos en que como debemos juzgar a Hinata por tener una relación incestuosa con el Namikaze, él prometió a su esposa que protegería a sus hijas que cuidar de ellas y alentarlas a seguir sus sueños , Hiashi pensó que debía hacer pero esto era delicado , así que tenía que tomas una decisión demediado

- Hiashi ..¿Qué decidiste?- insistió Haru

- Yo.. como jefe del Clan Hyuuga , haciendo lo que el consejo precede decido …

-¡Padre no lo hagas!- dijo Hanabi interrumpiendo la reunión - ¿Por favor padre?- acercándose más a el – No tomes decisiones todavía … Sé que mi hermana hizo mal ..pero ella es fuerte

- Hanabi ..¿Cómo te atreves ? a interrumpir en la reunión , todavía no tienes edad para asistir a esas reuniones – dijo Haru , estaba molesto por que la castaña interrumpió le decisión de se padre – Espero … ¿Qué no sigas los paso ? de esa mujerzuela ¿Qué alguna vez fue de la familia Hyuuga?

-Mi hermana con ninguna mujerzuela ..- interrumpió muy indignada y molesta con todo los presentes – Ella….ella no hizo por amor

- Amor jajaj esas son patrañas - le respondió burlonamente Hika – El amor no existe para el clan Hyuuga que solo queremos preservar la línea sanguínea .

- Solo les interesa preservar el Byakugan

- Si así es – le respondió Haru - ¿Cuándo cumplas 18 años ? Tendrás que comprometerte con alguien del clan.

- No lo hare – susurro quería mucho a su hermana mayor le recordaba mucho a su madre , y la quería mucho aunque a veces la trababa con frialdad , amaba mucho – Padre ¿Qué le harás a mi hermana ?

- Hanabi… vete de aquí eso no te concierne - le dijo su padre en tono serio – Mi decisión ya está tomada

- Padre.. no puedes …- en eso entro Hinata muy agitada sabía que su hermana está allí intercediendo por ella – Onechan

- Hanabi –chan – corrió a abrazar a tu hermana ella accedió al abrazo – Hanabi escúchame ..- la tomo de los hombros - ¿Quiero que te vayas?

-No…-mirándola directamente a los ojos de su la ojiperla – No lo are .. NO me iré

- Hanabi-chan …vete de verdad lo siento

-No .. me iré yo -..¿quiero escuchar ? el veredicto de nuestro padre

- Hanabi ..por tu bien vete – entonces miro a Ko – Ko ..¿Por favor llévatela ? – ella a sitio con la cabeza

- No….-sintió que ko la inmovilizo – no noooooooo – Ko salió junto con Hanabi de sala de reuniones de los Hyuuga.

- Padre ..aquí estoy .. para escuchar tu veredicto – Hinata sintió que su corazón andar a mil por hora , conocía el carácter de su padre y sabía que era la muerte por su locura de haber amado a Naruto – Padre que decidiste de mi destino

- Yo ..Hiashi Hyuuga – hablo fríamente mirando a su hija – expongo a tu Hinata Hyuuga , ¿Qué a partí de ahora ? Ya no perteneces a la familia principal – eso alegro a muchos y otros la mirara con pena sabía que la degradaría a la rama secundaria la obligaría a portar al marca maldita – Ni tampoco permanecerá a la familia principal .. Yo como jefe del clan te expulso del clan para siempre … recoge tus cosas y vete de aquí

- ¿Qué eso no puede hacerlo? – intervino muy molesto Haru – La menos séllenla con la marca maldita

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Hiashi-sama – expuso el tío de Hinata.

- Pero que estás diciendo Hiro … sé que es tu consentida .. ella cometió y delito grave dolido y debe ser castigada .

-¿Por qué ? Por haber amado a un hombre que no es un Hyuuga – le respondió al otro anciano – Debemos respetar las decisiones del jefe del clan.

- Eso no bien al caso esa mujer es una traidora

- Ya basta – grito Hiashi se levando de su asiento fue directo donde si hija mayor – Hinata vete te excluyo que clan y de la aldea ….el Hokage me dio la autorización junto con el consejo e anciano

- Hai….-miro así padre y a los demás ancianos – Me iré – le respondió saliendo e allí y dejando a los demás con los nervios alterados, Hinata camino hasta si habitación llorando porque nuca vería a su rubio de ojos azules y piel bronceada. Abrió la puerta pesadamente y recordando los bueno momentos que vivo con sus amigos fue a su pequeño escritorio que había allí saco dos hojas de papel para despedacé de Naruto y de sus demás compañeros

Querido Naruto – kun

Sabes Increíblemente, a pesar de que los años pasan yo siempre te he amado ay amores que se guardan en el último cajón del olvido y cuando menos lo esperamos renacen como el ave Fénix para hacer tambalear nuestro presente y con ello, el pasado queda totalmente al descubierto, siendo éste el resultado de un "hacernos los locos" lo que hicimos fue de loco yo sabiendo que amabas a Sakura yo me metí en tu relación , a pesar que la ambas yo me metí en tu relación me siento sucias , tienes razón todos soy una cualquiera pero sabes , Dicen que el primer amor "nunca se olvida"…. y sabes qué? Creo que es CIERTO. A medida que va pasando el tiempo, estoy cada vez más convencida que el resultado de ese amor placentero, idílico, efímero o simplemente gratificante o "lleno de vida" sentí que te perdía por eso lo hice …no quiero perderte te amo . Sabes no te olvidare nuca se feliz con Sakura ella te ama como yo siempre te amare , espero que cumplas tu sueños de convertirte en Hokage te lo **mereces siempre estarás en mi corazón . Te amo .**

**Adios Naruto - Kun**

**De Hinata.**

**Termino de escribir la carta y se limpió las lágrimas, que a cada momento le salían ahora el turno de escribir a sus amigos .**

**Queridos **

**Shino-kun **

**Espero que sigas así , con tu misterio siempre me das seguridad y alivio , te quiero mucho , siempre me cuidabas y me alentabas a seguir , se que a veces no te toman en cuanta pero yo siempre te voy a tomar en cuenta en todo lo que necesites , cuídate si y que Kiba no te fastidie .**

**Adiós Shino-kun **

**Kiba –kun **

**Sé que eres muy impulsivo y siempre atento comino y junto con Shino me protegían en las misiones , me gusta a apariencia salvaje y que eres feliz a pesar que siempre te quejas de todos , yo voy estar contigo este en donde este , no culpes a nadie por eso , espero que algún me perdones por no haberte dicho eso ni a Shino – kun tampoco pero cometí un error y lo estoy pagando . cuídate si y no le des a Akamaru muchos dulces se enfermara del estómago - te cuidas **

**Kurenai-sensei **

**Desde que murió mi madre , siempre estuviste conmigo eres como una madre para mi aun sabiendo , que me albertitas y lo seguí viendo , pero sabes no me arrepiento de nada de nada , quería ver al pequeño Azuma creer n o poder verlo crecer , jamás , me olvidare de el espero sé que se convierta en in gran Shinobi como su padre , cuídate y cuídalo mucho .**

**Sasuke-kun **

**Felicidades por convertiste en Anbu , espero que realices todos tus sueño que querías de niño , no sabes cómo me alegro que hay vuelto se feliz – adiós Sasuke-kun **

**Ten Ten –san **

**Eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve espero que sea feliz y cuides la tumba de Neji-nisan y que encuentres la paz después de su muerte , perdóname sé que por mu culpa el murió , visítalo si y llévale flores todos los días si y se feliz cuídate .**

**Lee-san **

**Tu espirito , me alimenta a seguir cada días , más tu nuca que rindes alguien que Naruto- kun espero que sigas con ese ánimo hasta el fin de tus días , me gusta la forma que entrenas lleno de entusiasmo de perseverancia sigue así y cuídate **

**Gai –sensei**

**Su simpatía y carias me alientan usted es un maestro formidable siga así con esa alegría que le caracteriza …y cuide a sus alumnos siempre. – Adiós **

**Ino –chan**

**Siempre he quiero ser como tú , alegre divertida y siempre fuerte ante las adversidades , espero que cumplas con tus objetivos y con lo que tu padre te encargo sigue así con el carácter te tienes – Adiós Ino-chan **

**Shikamaru-kun**

**No sé que ****puedo**** decirte, eres perfecto tal como eres lleno de seguridad e ingenio , por favor cuida al pequeño Azuma y a Kurenai-sensei por favor te lo pido que nunca les pace nada te lo pido – te cuidas si adiós **

**Chouji-kun**

**Tu siempre te preocupas por tus camaradas espero que esa así un hombre lleno de alegría y determinación a seguir adelante y por favor cuida a los demás – adiós **

**Sai-kun**

**Sé que s veces pues , estas perdido en tus pinturas y lamento a no poder seguir siendo tu modelo para el retrato que estás haciendo , solo te pido que cuides a Ino ella te ama al guía que tú también la amas si – te cuidas **

Después de doblar las dos cartas se fue a buscar una maleta metió todo lo necesario para sobrevivir mientras que encontrara un lugar donde quedarse saco la foto de su madre que estaba en un porta retratos, después saco la fotos de todos su compañeros de equipo para recordarlos, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la mochila Hanabi entra y abraza a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas .

-Hanabi-chan – la abrazo con ternura - ¿Por favor escúchame?. Prométeme que será feliz y cumplirás las reglas del clan no importa lo que suceda a partir de ahora yo estaré conmigo siempre.

-Yo… voy contigo – le respondió miranda a los ojos – déjame ir contigo ..por favor .

-Hanabi-chan ..- le dijo con ternura limpiándole las lágrimas de sus mejillas – Tu tienes que quitarte aquí … me puedes hacer una promesa.

-SI..

- Que serás feliz .. así como yo voy hacer feliz – ella asistió con la cabeza – toma entrégale eso a Naruto-kun y a mis compañeros .

- Pero.

-No interrumpas …dásela si por favor …me prometes que se la darás.

- Si..

-Cuídate ..hermana querida – después de abrazarla y besarla en la frente , salió de la mansión sin antes toparse con toda la rama principal , la veían como si fuera una escoria y con repulsión uno de los integrante le tiraron tomates otros piedras para que de fuera y no regresara era un vergüenza no sintió nada al principio , pero sabía que le dolería pero más le dolía su alma y su ser al no estar con su persona amada . salió de allí con varias heridas en su cuerpo sintió que le salía sangre de la cabeza pero no le importó.

Siguió caminado a la salida del Konoha se alejó a allí sin importarle nada solo volteo para ver la cabezas de los Hokages por última vez .

Adiós a todos .. si se macho de allí

Bueno aquí esta espero que lo disfruten –dejes comentarios – sugerencia – opiniones


	3. Capitulo III – Mi salvador el Kazekage

Capitulo III – Mi salvador el Kazekage parte I .

Hinata salió de Konoha con las únicas cosa que tenía en su espalda una mochila , donde llevaba todo sus recuerdos de sus amigos , por ultimas vez miro Konoha se veía muy lejos , era allí donde nació , creció donde hizo amigos , donde encontró su amor , donde vivió felicidad y tristeza . miro por última vez y añoranza y siguió su camino para buscar un futuro en un lugar mejor donde va volver a empezar.

Hinata caminaba sin rumbo estaba lloviendo , se sentía cansada y fatigada siempre fue rechaza por su familia , como siempre hasta su padre , pero sabía que lo hizo por su bien sino el mismo la hubiera matado , sus heridas se limpiaron por la lluvia pero no le preocupaba de estar mojada , ya no le importaba ya nada su corazón se encontraba destrozado , no sabía dónde estaba siguió de freten ya no tenía miedo que le sucediera .

Llego a un pequeño bosque miro a su alrededor y supuso se encontraba lejos de Konoha y siguió su camino , miro un pardo un poco seco , es encontraba fatigada y mojada así que decidió detener su camino , se recordó en un tronco y comenzó a curar sus heridas lentamente , y recordó como su propia familia la humillo tirándole todo tipo de objetos , así perdió la noción del tiempo y se quedó dormida

En Konoha

Naruto despertó en la mañana muy adolorido , pero más de dolía el alma y el corazón no podía creer que Hinata se fue de la aldea por su culpa miro a su al alrededor estaba en una de la camas del hospital de Konoha

-¡Demo ir por ella !-se dijo levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia la salida – debo hablar con Hiashi-san y los consejeros de Konoha – apretó sus puños de frustración – Y después me voy a con ella

-DOBE veo que ya despertarte ..-dijo el azabache desde la puerta – estuviste inconsciente toda la noche

- Teme..¿Qué haces aquí-?- contesto el rubio parpadeo un rato , analizar situación – Dile a Kakashi ¿Qué me fui a buscar a Hinata-chan?

-Olvidas ¿Qué Sakura está embarazada?

-Lose – le respondió – Pero no dejare que Hinata sufra por mi culpa ,Sasuke entiende –volteo a verlo – No..se ¿Por qué me comprometí con Sakura ?Hinata –chan es la mujer que amo en verdad , yo no me olvidare de mi "hijo" le enviare un carta todos los días , pero sin Hinata-chan mi vida no tiene sentido si ella . no esta .

- Naruto , sabes si haces eso te catalogaran como un traidor – le contesto la rubio , él tenía una deuda con el por salvarlo de la oscuridad , ya no quería perder más amigos y familiares aunque Sasuke lo considere como un hermano más - Yo como tu amigo no dejare que te arruines . Sabes lo que te dejo tu padre .

-La voluntad del fuego ..- le respondió agacho la mirada cerro lo ojos , pues tena razón si abandonaría a su "hijo " recordó su triste infancia sin padre y se propuso cuando se case y tendría hijos les daría todo el amor que le fue negado , y que le pasaría la voluntad del fuego , y le contaría sus historias la que vivió – Yo..¿no sé qué hacer? Hina-chan se sacrificó por mí y yo no quiero verla sufrir le prometí ¿Quería hacerla la haría feliz?.

- Sabes que Hinata lo hizo para protegerte …ella no hizo por ti para protegerte y que seas feliz – se acercó a su amigo-rival – Sabes la hermana de Hinata estuvo aquí .

-Hanabi-chan ..¿Estuvo aquí?-pregunto pasmado, entonces Hinata se fue o está en la cárcel – Para que vino.

-Me dijo que por orden del consejo del clan Hyuuga y por el consejo de ancianos ..-hizo una pausa no sabía cómo decirle que Hinata fue echada de la aldea, tuvo pensarlo bien su amigo no que quedaría con los brazos cruzado ira a buscarla y eso le traerían problema a ambos y Sasuke no lo permitiría – Hinata Hyuuga fue expulsada del clan y de la aldea .

-¿Qué…?upsssssssssssssss- se calmó un poco y trato de no perder la paciencia -¡Sabes a donde se fue !

-No..pero Hanabi me dio esto –saco de su bolcillo unos dos papeles eran las cartas de Hinata – Me dijo ¿Qué dejo dos cartas una para ti y la otra para nuestros compañeros?- el azabache le entrego la carta , Naruto la recibió un poco desganado . parpadeo un par de veces , no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo Hinata en su carta era una carta de e despedida.

Esto ..no poder ser cierto – entonces la leyó en voz alta

Querido Naruto – kun

Sabes Increíblemente, a pesar de que los años pasan yo siempre te he amado ay amores que se guardan en el último cajón del olvido y cuando menos lo esperamos renacen como el ave Fénix para hacer tambalear nuestro presente y con ello, el pasado queda totalmente al descubierto, siendo éste el resultado de un "hacernos los locos" lo que hicimos fue de loco yo sabiendo que amabas a Sakura yo me metí en tu relación , a pesar que la ambas yo me metí en tu relación me siento sucia , tienes razón todos soy una cualquiera pero sabes , Dicen que el primer amor "nunca se olvida"…. y sabes qué? Creo que es CIERTO. A medida que va pasando el tiempo, estoy cada vez más convencida que el resultado de ese amor placentero, idílico, efímero o simplemente gratificante o "lleno de vida" sentí que te perdía por eso lo hice …no quiero perderte te amo . Sabes no te olvidare nuca se feliz con Sakura ella te ama como yo siempre te amare , espero que cumplas tu sueños de convertirte en Hokage te lo **mereces siempre estarás en mi corazón . Te amo .**

**Posdata : si me buscas , te odiare para siempre así que no me busques …espero que seas feliz (es parte de olvide de poner jajaj )**

El rubio de yo una y otra vez la carta que le dejo su amada Hinata , no pudo ser ella jamás de diría eso pensó una parte de su mente pero la otra decía que si era verdad , quería irse con ella pero su ojos de luna jamás .

-Hinata-chan me debe una explicación ….voy tras ella – pero Sasuke lo agarro del hombro tratando que no saliera de la habitación - ¿Qué haces Sasuke sueltamente ?

-Baka …lo leíste perfectamente ella no te lo perdonara si vas por ella.

-Teme suéltame…..tengo ..que ir por ella – Sasuke no iba a permitir que tu torpe amigo cometiera una locura , lo hizo por Hinata también – Tengo que ir por ella

-Y … ¿Qué HAY DE SAKURA?- el rubio se paralizo al escuchar ese nombre , si también tenía que pensar el ella y el "hijo " que estaban esperando – y del bebe …el también quieres que te odie .

-No…-el azabache al escuchar eso lo soltó , miro como a su amigo que cerro sus ojos en señal de frustración – No ¿quiero revivir ese odio ?

- ¿Qué aras ..?

- Pues….- comenzó a caminar a la ventana que cerda de ello – Me iré de Konoha y la buscare…- Naruto iba saltar cuando sintió que alguien los atrapaba son un justo se sombras …- pero que …demonios

-Sí que eres problemático – el azabache volteo a ver al Nara , estaba agradecido con él por salvar rubio de cometer una locura – mmmmm Oye Sasuke para que nos mandaste llamar a todos

-Ya lo sabrás….-le respondió – Naruto….sabes que no debes salir de Konoha si no estarás condenado a ser un traidor y estarás en el libro bingo

-Sasuke …no tienes que fingir delante mío ya se lo que caso entre el Problemático y Hinata – Shikamaru ya era uno de los altos miembros en las reuniones del que tenía Konoha y los señor feudal y era mano derecha del Hokage – Sé que Hinata fue expulsada de su clan y de la aldea ….nuestro compañeros están esperando en la parte de atrás del hospital

-Hmp…Naruto ¿les dirás la verdad?

-oye….Naruto …se me va acabar el tiempo con ese jutsu decídete o Sasuke te detendrá – Naruto se sintió frustrado no sabía que hacer Hinata se ¡fue por su culpa se arrepintió de esta con Sakura , pero no de su hijo no tenía que abandonarlo , ahora eso no era el problema el problema seria los compañeros e amigos , Kiba y Shino ..pues Shino ya no lo trataría igual y Kiba pues lo odiara – Naruto …

-Yo…hablare no iré me quedare y me convertiré en Hokage uno de los más grandes…de toda la historia - les contesto a los dos hombres - Por ti …Hinata me convertiré en Hokage – la sombra de Shikamaru volvió su sombra a la normalidad

Nos vamos …-dijo Shikamaru abriendo la puerta y junto con ellos salieron el rubio y el azabache ninguno dijeron nada es pues de aquello.

Hinata comenzó abrir sus hermosos ojos perlados , diviso que ya era hora de partir y seguí con su nueva vida

-¿Qué será? mejor …¿Qué me vaya de aquí ?- se lijo comenzó a resisar sus heridas que comenzaban a cerrarse - ¿Qué que va a esta alturas ? Todos se abran dado cuenta de mi ausencia …..-ya no puedo aguantar y comenzó llorar nuevamente – Naruto…-kun por favor …no vengas a buscarme ….de seguro que ya no estarás junto a mí , pero estarás a lado de Sakura-san …..estarás feliz con ella y tu hijo.

Flashblack

Hinata caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión , había dejado a Hanabi en su habitación llorando de pena porque no la iba verla si , inesperadamente se abrió una de las y la atrapo por el brazo derecho de la ojiperla

-Pero …¿Qué ?- entonces esa persona la atrapo , y le dio un abrazo que tanto tiempo no recibía de alguien cercano a su familia – Padre

-¿Quieres hablar , Hinata?

Ella asistió con la cabeza , pero acabo de un momento , su padre apretó la mano de su hija y la aprieta entre la suyas , le entrego un broche que le pertenecía a su madre , lo miro y quedo fascinada por que recordaba que era un objeto valioso para ella era un mariposa era de oro bañado en plata para esconder su valor tenia piedras preciosas incrustadas en sus alas de color plata en el centro de la pansa de la mariposa se encontraba la H el nombre de su madre era Hanako .

-Recuerda lo que te dijo tu madre …¿Qué ese broche lo pasara de generación en generación ?Le darás a tu hija y tu hija se lo dará a su hija – le dijo y ella asintió – Y recuerda una cosa que siempre estaré contigo

-¿De verdad ?- susurro de nuevo la abrazo – Siempre

-¿Quería darte eso para tu cumpleaños pero ? Es el momento - le entrego un estuche de tercipelo corlo rojo de tamaño de su mano y se la dio a su hija – Sabes ábrelo cuando estés lejos de aquí – después se inclina para darle un beso en la frente con melancolía a su hija – Buena suerte ..hija mía

Luego de cerrar los ojos para decirle algo , se dio cuenta no se encontraba con su padre sino en la última puerta que daba a la salía . Abrió esta y se encontró que los algunos miembros de la familia principal estaban cerca de la puerta de la salida . ella siguió caminado pero en eso le tiraron tomates , piedras .

-Espero ¿Qué mueras? vagabundea

-Siempre ..fuiste un vergüenza …ahora eres un zorra

-Mal nacida ..mi sobrina …miro por tu culpa – dijo el tía de Hinata tirándole un piedra en la cabeza –Ella ..tenía principios no como tu …tu eres una callejera.

-Vete de aquí perdida mujerzuela

- vez que tampoco vino tu amante …el preferido alcanzar ambición que ir contigo

-Hasta ese monstruo te rechazo –intervino uno de los ancianos – Siempre será la vergüenza del clan Hyuuga

-Miren la ¿Qué se entregó ? como una cualquiera ni si quiera está aquí . te abandono po que pronto será padre- – Hinata se paró por unos segundos …tendría un hijo un hijo un hijo con Sakura y no de ella .

-Sera padre …vez escuchaste niña tonta …tu amante tendrá un hijo con otra mujer - la ojiperla ya no ponía más quiera morir en ese momento , pero no le tomo importancia y siguió su camino a la salida , para alejaste de aquí para siempre.

Fin Flashblack

-Naruto-kun …serás papá …-miro al sol que esta sobre su hermoso rostro de porcelana – Tendrás un hijo ….lo ayudas a que sea un gran hombre …un shinobi un guerreo ….seguirá tu camino . ¿Por favor Naruto- kun ? Se feliz. – se limpió la lagrimas que tenía un su rostro. Busco en su mochila y encontró la caja de terciopelo de color rojo abrió la caja y se sorprendió que era un collar de oro con la inicial "H" y con una inscripción en el reverso "Siempre será mi niña adorada espero que seas feliz hila mia " la ojiperla lo caso y se lo puso tomo agua que tenía en una pequeña cantinflora , no tuvo apetito así que siguió su camino a su nueva vida .

En Konoha

Todos escucharon atentamente a Naruto mientras relataba , lo que había sucedido con Hinata , todo escucharon no dijeron nada …_**Hinata fue exilia por el Clan Hyuuga y de aldea ¿Por qué me descubrieron con ella en una situación incómoda ? y por su osadía de estar conmigo y de amarme la castigaron es mi culpa que ya no esté aquí **_**.**

-¡Maldito ..!-dijo Kiba muy alterado dándole un golpe en el rostro al rubio haciendo que sete cayera al suelo , Akamaru gruñía - , ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo ? ¡Por tu culpa ella ya no esta aquí !

-Kiba tranquilízate – dijo Shino toándolo por los brazos , él ya los había descubierto en una ocasión pero no dijo nada , sabía que algún día los descubriría y a pesar de los consejos que le dio a su amiga pues ellos siguen con su afán de alares sin importar lo que sucediera-Naruto…

-¡Cálmate! Kiba – intermito Ten Ten – Naruto …..¿Por qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

-Digo …¿Porque ?hicieron algo tan imprudente – dijo Lee apretando su puños – Yo ,…si Neji estuviera vivo ¿Tenemos que ir tras ella?

-No…Hinata dijo ¿Qué no ?La persigamos

-Pero tenemos que ir tras ella – expuso Ino – Sakura me conto lo que paso….¿cómo pasaron las cosas?

-Hmp…así que Sakura te conto todo – continuo Sasuke si tomar importancia lo que la rubia dijo después –Hanabi ..me dijo que les entregara un encargo de Hinata – entregándole a Ino la carta , , tomo la carta que el azabache –Léelo es para todos nosotros

-Hai….-le contesto abrió la carta que le di Sasuke , - dice ..

**Queridos Amigos **

**Shino-kun **

**Espero que sigas así , con tu misterio siempre me das seguridad y alivio , te quiero mucho , siempre me cuidabas y me alentabas a seguir , sé que a veces no te toman en cuanta pero yo siempre te voy a tomar en cuenta en todo lo que necesites , cuídate si y que Kiba no te fastidie .**

Adiós Shino-kun

Lo único que Shino, hizo es agachar la mirada y recordar lo buenos momento que pasaron juntos , recordaba a Hinata , esa sonrisa tímida que lo cautivo , la quería como un hermano mayor , cuando iba a misiones siempre estuvo pendiente de que nada malo le pasara **, y también Hinata le gustaba comer lo que ella cocinaba , le tenía un intenso cariño.**

-Shino te encuentras bien - pregunto la rubia su lectura – Entonces seguiré ..

**Kiba –kun **

**Sé que eres muy impulsivo y siempre atento comino y junto con Shino me protegían en las misiones , me gusta a apariencia salvaje y que eres feliz a pesar que siempre te quejas de todos , yo voy estar contigo este en donde este , no culpes a nadie por eso , espero que algún me perdones por no haberte dicho eso ni a Shino – kun tampoco pero cometí un error y lo estoy pagando . cuídate si y no le des a Akamaru muchos dulces se enfermara del estómago - te cuidas **

**Amor…amor eso es lo que sentía Kiba por Hinata la amaba pero ella le gusta a Naruto , ese maldito que no le importó sus sentimientos , pero le dijo que no buscara culpable así que sin decir nada se fue allí junto con su fiel perro ninja dejo a todos atónito por su partida.**

-Aquí dice algo de para Kurenai-sensei ..

-¡Déjalo Ino !Yo me encardare de entregarle el mensaje –dijo Shikamaru - ¿Qué problemático ?

**Sasuke-kun **

**Felicidades por convertiste en Anbu , espero que realices todos tus sueño que querías de niño , no sabes cómo me alegro que hayas vuelto me hace feliz – adiós Sasuke-kun **

Hmp –fue lo único que dijo Sasuke , pero en lo más recóndito de su mente recordó a un pequeña niña con mirada tímida que lo ayudo una vez , esas mejillas rosadas , cabizbaja de ojos de luna que sin pensarlo dos veces le curo su heridas sin decir nada.

**Ten Ten –san **

**Eres como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve espero que sea feliz y cuides la tumba de Neji-nisan y que encuentres la paz después de su muerte , perdóname sé que por mi culpa el murió , visítalo si y llévale flores todos los días si y se feliz cuídate .**

Lo are Hinata-chan…..-dijo sollozando , recordando a Neji por todas las batallas que vivieron – le llevare flores ..todos los días ….lo juro….

**Lee-san **

**Tu espirito , me alimenta a seguir cada días , más tu nuca que rindes alguien que Naruto- kun espero que sigas con ese ánimo hasta el fin de tus días , me gusta la forma que entrenas lleno de entusiasmo de perseverancia sigue así y cuídate **

**Lee no dijo nada solo se limitó a llorar es su sitio sabía que nuca más vería a Hinata , sabia la relación que había entre Hinata y su fallecido camarada Neji , el murió por protegerla así que se juró también que velaría por ella que al protegería hasta el fin de sus días así como su amigo lo había hecho .**

-Lee te daré la carta que Hinata le dejo ..es algo entre senseis.-el de las cejas prominentes solo a sitio con la cabeza no dijo nada –continuo …-ella no quiso leer que la ojiperla le escribió así que se mimito a continuar con el que sigue

**Shikamaru-kun**

**No sé que ****puedo**** decirte, eres perfecto tal como eres lleno de seguridad e ingenio , por favor cuida al pequeño Azuma y a Kurenai-sensei por favor te lo pido que nunca les pace nada te lo pido – te cuidas si adiós**

-Ups…oye ..oye Claro ¿Qué lo hare ?

**Chouji-kun**

**Tu siempre te preocupas por tus camaradas espero que esa así un hombre lleno de alegría y determinación a seguir adelante y por favor cuida a los demás – adiós **

**Chouji se quedó inmóvil por lo que acaba de escuchar , si era siempre se preocupaba por su compañeros de equipo y no solo por ellos sino también por los nuevo novatos los cuales vieron grandes aventuras.**

**-Yo….iré a buscar a Kiba y Akamaru…tal vez comentan una locura iré por ellos –dicho eso se alejó allí llorando en busca de los susodichos **

-Y por último….Sai-kun

**Sai-kun**

**Sé que a veces pues, estas perdido en tus pinturas y lamento a no poder seguir siendo tu modelo para el retrato que estás haciendo , solo te pido que cuides a Ino ella te ama al guía que tú también la amas si – te cuidas**

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que le escribió a Sai , los dos rubios se sorprendiendo se preguntaron qué clase de pintura era un retrato o una rotos un poco subida de tono , pero esa parte fue borrada de la mente de Naruto.

-¡Eso es lo único que dice!-dijo uno terminado de doblar la carta y entregarla a Shikamaru –Yo …cumpliré lo ¿Qué dijo Hinata-chan?

-¿Qué problemático? también

-Hinata-chan-exclamo Naruto sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de tristeza y frustración –Te juro que seré el mejor Hokage y cumpliré mis metas deseadas y después te buscare ..Lo juro.

Pasaron dos días de la ausencia de Hinata Hyuuga y proclamaron que su nombre seas un tabú y el que hablará de ella serian castigados dos días que no sabía nada de Hinata, dos días que Naruto se casó con Sakura vivían en la casa que le dejos su padres del rubio era muy grande.

La decisión de casarse con Sakura fue repentina por que en menos de tres días cumplirá 18 años y también por la influencia de los ancianos que un Hokage debería estar casado cuando asumirá el puesto .

Hinata caminaba si rumbo , estaba casada y fatigada solo tomaba agua , no tenía ganas de comer y no se volvió a ver sus heridas y siguió su camino , nunca había visto esa parte era un lugar cálido y desértico supuso que estaba en la frontera del país del fuego, me volteo a ver lo verde de hermoso valle

Sintió el aire un poco caliente, la arena por todos lados el calor que insoportable y su pequeños pies esta llenos de arena .

-Esto es el desierto …!donde estaré ! - sabía que estaba en un desierto hacía mucho calor quería quitarse su casaca que era de solo lila con franjas negras en el pecho - no importa –pensó - debo seguir - sentía que no avanzaba nada todo lo que miraba era arena ya no quedaba agua , solo veía murallas de arena de arena , miro el sol del atardecer sabía que pronto anoche ría pensó pasar la noche en una de la dunas pero esta repletas de insectos y víboras así que decido espera un poca más antes que anocheciera y siguió buscado un lugar en donde dormir

lo que temía llego, la noche esta vez no hacía calor o hacia frio se abrazó sin su brazos frotándose para sentir un poco de calor pero era en vano cuerpo temblar del extremo frio caminaba a un paso lento, el sueño comenzaba actuar pensó que era el tiempo de morir ,su vista se tornó borrosa, comenzó a sentirse mareada y tambaleaba cada vez más , pero no resistió mas y su cuerpo cayo a la arena cayendo en un profundo sueño .

Pero alguien vio ese descenso sobre la arena , era Gaara el Kazekage de la arena que daba una de sus tantas caminatas nocturnas , fue donde una inocente Hinata y sin pensarlo dos veces la recogió entre su brazos , entro a Suna cuidadosamente para llevarla a su casa donde le espera sus hermanos .

-¡Pero! Gaara ¿Qué paso?-pregunto el castaño con un traje blanco que usaba para dormir - ¿Quién es ella?-pero el pelirrojo no hizo caso a su hermano y entro a su casa-Me puedes explicar que pasa

-¿Dónde está Temari?

-Pues… ella supuso que estaría en tu despacho- vio como la puso en uno mueble largo –Pero ella es una Hyuuga.

-Hai…-afirmándolo salió de la sala y buscar un botiquín mientras tanto Kankuro le tomaba le puso su puso era débil también vio que su labios esta resecos, esta pálida su ropa se encontraba sucia vio las manchas de algo rojo que están expuestas , por un momento pensó que era sangre pero mirándolas más cerca no parecía sangre era restos de tonantes la siguió examinado retiro las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo y su cabeza se horrorizo al ver la que su heridas esta infectadas , necesita tratamiento de inmediato - ¡pobre !pequeña.

-aaaaaaaaa-se escuchó un bostezó en la sala – Oye Kankuro ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

-Mia….-dijo Kankuro volteo a ver a una chica de cabello oscuros, piel morena ojos café claros con una polo de color violeta que usa para dormir con una estrella estampa -¿Quién es la peliazulada ?

-Pues ella es Hinata Hyuuga – le respondió ,mientras veía como se acera hacia donde estaba la ojiperla – tienes heridas expuestas e infectadas

-Pues veamos …-se remango las magnas le abrió su ojos izquierdo y derecho – sus pupilas parecen un podo dilatadas –rio su chaqueta y estiro la tela de su polo exponiendo el plano vientre de la ojiperla como su manos en su vientre y comenzó a curarla con su jutsu médico –como estoy viendo tiene heridos en todas partes de su cuerpo , algunos moretones y raspones sus signos vitales se están debilitando y su cuerpo no produce el calor de be producir cuando estamos expuestos a cambios de temperatura , no comió desde hace tres días .

-No quisiera pones tus dudas como ¿Cómo medico? pero ¿Cómo los sabes?-le pregunto el castaño viendo como curaba a la chica

-Pues…Tu sabes ¿Qué lo sé todo?

-Olvide ..¿que eres pitonisa ?-le respondió en forma de burla – Y se puede saber que le paso.

-Pues lo que paso…es que la desterraron

-Pero..-fueron interrumpidos por que una rubia se apareció abriendo abruptamente la puerta -Temanri

-Pero …¿Qué paso ?-miro a dos chicos que se encontraba atendiendo a la pequeña Hyuuga –Pero ..si ella es

-Hinata Hyuuga..-dijo Gaara loas tres jóvenes voltearon al ver la pelirrojo que trajo un pequeño botiquín color blanco entre su manos – Ya la examinaste Mia

-Hia…tiene fiebre y para bajarle tenemos que bañarla y arroparla Temari …ayúdame

-Hai …

-Kankuro lleva al cuarto de baño…nosotras con Temari no encargaremos con el resto- fue donde gaara y le quito el botiquín –Vamos muévanse.

Hai – dijeron los dos hermanos Temari bue al baño y Kakkuro la siguió con la poseedora que Byakugan entre su brazos .

-Bueno Gaara tu siéntete relájate y pues tomate algo –pero no antes el pelirrojo le tomo la mano de la morena - ¿Qué Gaara?

-Sálvala- ella a sitio con la cabeza, eso fue lo único que dijo antes de desaparecer en un remolino de arena . Kankuro salió del baño Temari ya tena la tina llena da agua caliente.

Pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos Mia salió primero fue a una de las habitaciones que se entraban disponibles, después salió Temari con la ojiperla entre sus brazos , pasaron ocho minutos y salieron .

Hinata ya estaba limpia y curada su puso de normalizo y su solo le quedaba algo de fiebre después de eso le comunicaron a Gaara y les ordeno que fueran a dormir y que se encarga de eso .

Al día siguiente ,un pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en un rico viendo de lejos a Hinata recostada en una casa muy cerca de un ventanal .Pero Gaara recordó lo que Mia le dijo antes de ir ese a dormir .

**Flashblack **

-Háyanse a dormir – dijo Gaara entrando a la habitación – Yo me encargare de ella.

-Pero…Gaara –le contexto Temari – Ve y descansa un poco hace más de tres semanas ¿Qué no duermes ? Además ella es una exiliada

-Temari…-le contesto la morena – a ella a exiliaron por no aportar nada a su clan y además por qué , quiera contemplar las reglas y los estatutos de este

-Además …-intervino Kankuro - si Gaara decide que Hinata Hyuuga se quede el Suna no intervendrá con los tratados políticos que tenemos con Konoha

-Si eso es cierto- contestó Mia – aaaaaaaaa-estiro los brazos – me voy a dormir vamos chicos –miro como los dos hermanos salían de la habitación.

-Sabes..¿Porque la exiliaron?

-Gaara eso era mejor…¿Qué te lo día ella ?- dicho eso salió de la habitación dejando a Gaara solo con la ojiperla

**Fin Flashblack**

Poco a poco Hinata comenzó a moverse , despertó en un cuarto color marrón claro con unas cuantas ventanas

-Por fin despiertas Hinata- , oyó una voz que provenía de alguien no recordaba quien era pero me era conocida- ¿Cómo te encuentras ?- su vista se nublo un poco pero lo que alcance a ver fue un pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina y piel blanca , el pelirrojo se acercaba cada vez más a ella toco su frente- ha bajado la calentura ..me alegro.

Gaara-sama –pronuncio parpadeo un poco para saber ella miro como le sonreía - ¿cómo me hallo Gaara ?-pregunte algo desconcertada-¿Por qué ?

-Pues digamos que ayer andaba a las afuera de la ciudad y te mire no dude en traerte acá

estabas algo mal, tenías fiebres y algunos raspones

-Antes que me diga algo yo fui exiliada.-baje mi cabeza- lo siento Gaara-sama, lo siento por ocasionar tanto problemas ,

No te preocupes, no te iba a dejar morir ante el frio clima

Arigatou Gaara-sama -mientas le regalaba una de mis mejores sonrisas al que salvo mi vida-Pero será mejor que me vaya.

-No…te ¿Quedaras y me explicaras la razones de tu destierro ?-la tomo delicadamente del mentó para mirarla a los ojos – entiendes

Bueno hasta aquí espero que les guste , no olviden de dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias si..

Agradezco a Jenny Torres por ayudarme a hacer esta parte de la historia arigatou Jenny-chan


End file.
